


Strangers on a Six Train [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney meet on a subway. Complete AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on a Six Train [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers on a Six Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9148) by eye_queue. 
  * Inspired by [Strangers on a Six Train (SGA) - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310890) by [cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel). 



> A million thanks to eye_queue for not just allowing me to podfic this brilliant story, but for encouraging me. Thanks to cybel for making amazing art, and thanks to soleta for holding my hand and loaning me equipment and bringing me cheese. This was a lot of fun.

[Art by cybel - comment here!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/podficbigbang2012/works/1310890)

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Strangers_On_A_Six_Train.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
